


Lost Souls - Tony/Peter [Skins/CoN]

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Skins (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Old work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image is Semi-NSFW. Comments and kudos are love. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls - Tony/Peter [Skins/CoN]

[ ](http://i695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/2010%20new%20stuff/lost_5.png)


End file.
